User blog:SilentNinja2501/10 Things I Hate In General
10. Public Speaking: - Being the nervous wreck I am around others, public speaking has always been a problem for me, although it is fixable. I have a bad tendency to overthink things and expect the worst outcome to happen, when 90% of the time it doesn't. ---- 9. "Conversation Cutters": - This one really''and I mean REALLY pisses me off. Yes, others are allowed and supposed to share their opinions, but....please. Don't randomly cut into people's conversations just to get a rise out of them or get your opinion in. (I had a friend IRL who did this. We went our separate ways a couple years ago.) ---- 8. '''Tomatoes': - Idk. They taste like trashy jello to me. Always hated them. ---- 7. Waking up early on the weekend/holiday break: - Long title, yes. But this one doesn't need much explaining. (Not gonna add a "sob story" to this. See #1) ---- 6. Soda/Too much sugar: - This is when you know you're getting older. And no, I dont mean old old, but just growing up. I'm about to turn 16, and I've already lost my taste for soda. (Matter of fact I've never been a huge soda drinker. Makes my head hurt. Dunno why) ---- 5. Traveling when you're sick: - Now, it depends on how sick you actually are; if you're a complainer, then you probably hate traveling in general. But if you're actually sick and walking around like that, try to get some rest. ---- 4. Following the crowd: - At first, I kinda wanted to be like the more extroverted kids in school; lots of friends, have the latest phone, etc. But as the year went on, I realized I didn't need to follow the crowd. Once I figured that out, I found my confidence and made some new friends. ---- 3. Cold weather: - It's uncomfortable, bitter and brings unwanted snow. (Kinda ironic considering I was born in the winter during a huge snowstorm.) ---- 2. Needles/bloodwork: - Fairly certain there's not too many people that enjoy this one. It's not even the little poking sensation that gets me, it's how I imagine it happening. (Tbh I can't even explain it...not cuz its "too gross" though). ---- 1. Sob stories: - Mmmm k. Kind of a rant, so idk. Go with it. I have come across many people, online and IRL. I don't get along with all of them, nor should I have to. But, some of the others I have crossed paths with have tried gaining their attention on various websites, or just by taking to their friends, which I have no problem with. What I do have a problem with, is when you make up fake or over exaggerated stories just to gain attention. Even if the stories were real, why would you tell a bunch of people you're probably never gonna meet/see again about your personal life??? Why????? I mean, by all means, tell your best friends. That's what they're there for. Just don't go around trying to gain attention in a loser way. Everyone is better than that, and you'd be surprised at how you can be noticed more. (My ex-best friend did this. It was annoying, seeing how she told everyone this false rumor about herself, and some actually believed her.) - - - WELpz that's it from me. Category:Blog posts